Secrets and Sebastian
by the mortal instruments lover
Summary: Jace,Alec,Clary,Isabelle,Simon and Magnus have been sent to an English boarding school. On their first day Clary gets kidnapped by Sebastian. Jace meets some very unusual friends of Alec's .I do not own the mortal instruments,house of Anubis,Slender man or Romeo and Juliet.I own Lauren and Maddie. This is my first fan fiction so please review and tell me what you think. rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Jace ,Alec,Clary,Isabelle,Simon and Magnus stepped out of the portal onto a stone path leading to a huge,old above the door was the eye of Horace.A middle aged woman opened the door and all but ran to meet them. "Hi iI'm Trudy and I'm the...well you could say I'm the house keeper of Anubis come on the others are waiting to meet you."She hurried up the stone steps and could be heard calling, "Fabien,Nina come on the others are all ready to meet the new children."As the shadow hunters,Magnus and Simon entered the old house Clary was hit with sense of mystery."OK Clary, Isabelle, Magnus, Alec, Jace and Simon this is Nina,Fabien,Patricia,MickAmber,Mara and our two pranksters Alfie and Jerome."Trudy said introducing everyone in turn.A man who was probably (by Jace's reckoning) was about 55 descended down the stairs with such a regal look Simon almost bowed to him. " This is Victor. Victor this is Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon ,Magnus and Alec." Victor looked at them with a look of disgust. "Very well, Trudy show them to their rooms." Victor stomped back up stairs to a small room with a small collection of stuffed animals. "Come on boys your rooms are this way." Trudy said leading the way down a corridor to some room was basic with two beds, two bedside cabinets and a shelf above each bed."Jace and Alec will be in this room." Trudy said gesturing to a small room. "And Magnus and Simon will be in this one." Trudy gestured at a slightly bigger left the boys to unpack and went to how the girls their were sat on the stairs talking about idris no,Trudy thought ,Iris they must be talking about a friend. "Come on girls I will show you your room."Trudy led Clary and Isabelle up the stairs to a short corridor with 3 rooms two had the others girls in and one was was decorated like the left the girls to unpack.

~Thatnight~

Clarycouldn't sleep Victor creeped her out. Suddenly she heard a creepy chant, it sounded like "o dee a nen nen a o dee a nen nen a" She shivered and wondered what Have was she fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Fabian****and Nina sneak about**

Clary woke up screaming. Jace rushed up stairs almost knocking down Trudy as he went. "Clary, Clary are you alright?" He asked concerned he slid his arms around her.

Trudy rushed in. "Clary sweetie are you all right?" Clary nodded but looked unsure. "Did you have a nightmare?" Trudy asked. "Jace move over let me have a look at her." Jace did as she asked. Clary nodded again. "Would you like some water?" Trudy asked. Once again Clary nodded.

Poor child Trudy thought she looks scared stiff. When Trudy had gone Jace cupped Clary's face with his hand. "It was about Sebastian wasn't it?" he asked. "Yes," Clary answered wishing she was back at home with her mum and Luke. Jace looked at her as if he was looking to see if she was hiding something from him. He kissed her "good night Clary, think about me and you'll be fine." He struck a pose and was gone. Clary smiled to herself and settled down. Trudy rushed into the room with a glass of water. "Now go to sleep now sweetie you have school tomorrow." Trudy went out of the room. As she was trying to go to sleep she heard whispering from outside her door. "Come on Fabian the back of the painting said the 8th stair."

Clary shook her head as if trying to convince herself it wasn't real. She turned over and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 school and siblings

~ The next morning ~

Clary was up before most of the others. She dressed quickly and rushed down stairs for breakfast. Jace and Simon were already there so were Fabien and Patricia. "Morning," she greeted them before grabbing some toast and sitting down next to Jace.

"Whoa you're eager." He said.

She grinned at him and ate her toast. "So who are you again?" Patricia asked.

"I'm Jace lightwood, this is Clary fray and that's Simon Lewis." Jace answered. When the others came down Patricia repeated her question. "I'm Alec, this is my sister Isabelle and that is Magnus." Clary and Jace were first to finish breakfast, they walked to school together. When they got to maths they sat at their desk and (when she finally appeared after making her school uniform more Isabelleish) Isabelle told them that they would only have one class with Alec- Magnus. Jace looked at his timetable in dismay they had double maths, break, drama, lunch, history and science. Maths took forever but finally (when they were all sick of listening to Mrs Andrews droning) it was break. After break they went to the drama room and were re-joined by Alec and Magnus. "ok guys," said their teacher. "Today we are going to study Romeo and Juliet. Please pair up and act out the balcony scene."

Jace and Clary paired up. "Oh Romeo oh Romeo where for art thou Romeo," Clary said dramatically.

"Why my lady I am here right next to you," Jace said "Jace! That is not in the script." Clary scolded. "Oh sure It is," Jace said. "Class dismissed." Their teacher called. "Ah good." Jace said "I'm starving "I'm going for a walk." Clary said. "Do you want me to come with you?" Jace asked his golden eyes full of concern. "No I'll be fine, you go eat." She answered. "Ok," Jace said he kissed her and went to the canteen. Clary went through the doors and into the cover of some trees. As she walked along the path she heard a voice behind her say "hello little sister." She spun round and saw her brother. "Sebastian I…what are you doing here?" Clary asked. "I came to see you of course. Come sit." He said gesturing at a bench. She sat down next to him and he offered her a drink. "What is it?" she asked suspiciously. "Just a Mundie drink I promise you. "He answered. She took it and upon seeing it was coffee drank it and dropped the cup. She stood up in surprise and fell to the ground. "or perhaps it has a faerie sleeping potion in it." Sebastian said to himself. "Clary, Clary!" Jace ran over and upon seeing Sebastian said "YOU!" rather maliciously. "Yes little brother, me." Sebastian said. "Keep away from her." Jace shouted "Jace don't be silly she's my sister, she will rule with me." Sebastian said. He scooped her up and disappeared into a portal.


	4. Chapter 4 Lauren and Maddie

"Alec! Alec!" Jace yelled running up to his parabati. Alec was sat with Magnus, Jerome and Alfie talking about pranking Victor. "What?" Alec asked irritably. "Come with me I want to tell you something, in private." Jace and Alec walked away from the others. As soon as they were out of earshot Jace told Alec about what happened with Sebastian. Alec thought for a moment before saying "I know someone who can help us find Clary. Meet me here after class." When school was finished Alec and Magnus met Jace, Isabelle and Simon at the same bench Clary and Sebastian had sat at only hours before. Alec led the others to one of the English institutes and banged hard on the door.

The door was opened by a tall girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. "What?" she asked grumpily, "oh it's you." She said seeing Alec. "Hi Maddie I want to see Lauren." Alec said. "Well you can't." she answered. "Maddie let them in!" Someone shouted. Maddie groaned but let them in. She led them to a living room where a girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes was sat online shopping. When they came in she looked up. "Oh hey Alec, Isabelle who are the others and what can I do for you?" "This is Simon, Magnus and Jace." Isabelle said helpfully "our friend Clary has been kidnapped by Sebastian Morgenstern –her brother." Alec explained.

"And I'm guessing you want me to find him. Good thing I know where he is." She said. "Oh I'm Lauren by the way." "You know where they are?" Alec asked. "Of course I do. I'll come to Anubis house tomorrow at ten o'clock." Lauren said going back to her shopping. Alec and the others went back to Anubis house and after dinner Alec rang max. "Hello new york institute," Maryse lightwood said on the other end of the phone. "Hey Mom, can I speak to Max please." Alec asked. "Alec how is it?" Maryse asked. "Its fine Mom please I just want to know if max isn't too lonely." Alec said. "Alec he's fine honestly. I have to go. Give Izzy and Jace our love." Maryse said and she hung up. Victor's voice cut through the darkness. "You have precisely five minutes and then I want to hear a pin drop." Alec heard Isabelle shriek and run from Simon and Magnus' room to her own.


End file.
